mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 1
Die Schule der Freundschaft – Teil 1 ist die erste Episode der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertsiebzigste der Serie. Als die Karte größer wird, um die Welt außerhalb Equestrias darzustellen. Entscheidet Twilight Sparkle, eine Freundschaftsschule zu öffnen Inhalt Expansion Nach ihrem Letzten großen Abenteuer zur Rettung Equestrias (Siehe: My Little Pony: Der Film) entdecken die Mane 6 das sich die magische Karte zwischenzeitlich mächtig erweitert hat und sich jetzt sogar bis zum Berg Aris erstreckt. Da fällt Starlight Glimmer ein, was eigentlich mit dem Einhorn ist das Canterlot angriff. Twilight Sparkle erklärt das sie Tempest Shadow zwar eingeladen hat in Ponyville zu bleiben, aber sie will lieber die Niederlage des Sturmkönigs verbreiten und was sie über Freundschaft gelernt hat. Was Applejack auf den Gedanken bringt das die Karte deswegen nun größer ist, Freundschaftsaufgaben jenseits Equestrias. Pinkie Pie überlegt schon den Thronsaal zu vergrößern. Twilight jedoch ist Klar dass sie das nie alleine Schaffen werden. Freundschaft verbreiten, nicht den Umbau. Den es gibt so viele Wesen in der Welt die kaum was über Freundschaft wissen. Wen sie allen was darüber beibringen wollen brauchen sie viel Hilfe. Wozu Rarity die Frage stellt, wo man überhaupt was über Freundschaft lernt. Twilight weiß schon die Antwort, sie werden in Ponyville einen Schule eröffnen. Rat von Celestia Wenig Später hat Twilight ihre Mentorin und Direktorin einer Schule für Begabte Einhörner, Prinzessin Celestia aufgesucht um sich zeigen zu lassen wie man einen Schule führt. Celestia findet die Idee einer Schule der Freundschaft wundervoll und will helfen wo sie kann. Was aber die genaue Organisierung betrifft sollte Twilight ja eigentlich alles wissen war sie ja Celestias beste Schülerin. Twilight merkt aber an das es schon ein Unterschied ist zur Schule zu gehen oder einen zu Leiten, es gibt ja keinen Festen regeln. Gibt es aber doch wie Celestia erklärt, das BVE-Handbuch gibt genau vor wie einen Schule zu leiten ist. Herausgegeben vom Bildungsverband Equestrias, einem Gremium gebildeter Ponys das alle Schulen des Landes beaufsichtigt. Auch die von Celestia, den nicht mal eine Prinzessin kann tun was sie will wen sie junge Ponys erziehen soll. Der BVE soll Beaufsichtigt ob Einhörner Magie, Pegasi Wetter und Erdponys Landwirtschaft studieren. Sowie das alle Schulen den Selben Hohen Maßstäben gerecht werden. Bevor Twilight Weitermacht muss der BVE ihre Schule genehmigen. Der Bildungsverband Equestrias Schon bald steht Twilight vor dem BVE unter dem Vorsitz von Kanzler Neighsay. Der schon viel von Twilight gehört hat und klar stellt da sie sich, ob Prinzessin oder nicht, an die Vorschriften halten muss. Twilight ist sich aber Sicher das ihr Lehrplan allen Anforderungen gerecht wird. Allerdings fragt sich Neighsay ob sie sich auch daran halten wird oder zu neuen Abenteuern galoppieren wird. Twilight erklärt das ihre Reisen in andere Länder ihr zeigten das die Bedrohungen dort viel größer sind als erwartet. Wen sie Equestria schützen und einen gute Zukunft gestalten wollen müssen sie die Magie der Freundschaft überall lehren. Neighsay interpretiert Twilights Worte allerdings so das es darum geht das die Ponys lernen sollen sich selbst zu schützen. Twilight stellt zwar klar das es mehr um Respekt und Kommunikation geht, doch scheint man nicht richtig zuzuhören. Der BVE genehmigen die Schule da alle Ponys wissen sollten wie sie ihren Lebensstiel verteidigen. Die Genehmigung ist allerdings nur vorläufig. Man wird noch den Laufenden Betrieb begutachten und dann endgültig entscheiden. Twilight lädt Neighsay zum Freunde und Familien Tag der Schule ein, da werden sich die Vorschritte schon zeigen. Einschulung Einige Zeit Später ist das Schulgebäude fertiggestellt und die Mane 6 bereiten sich auf ihre neuen Aufgaben als Lehrerinnen vor. Wen auch nicht ganz reibungslos. Rainbow hat Bammel das man sie für einen Streberin hält. Pinkie ist schon ganz aufgeregt auf den Konfettikanonen Unterricht und Fluttershy übt mit Angel die Begrüßung der Schüler. Applejack ist sich wegen diese ganzen Schulgeschichte nicht ganz sicher. Doch Twilight meint das es schon gehen wird, den alles was die Schule betrifft fühlt sich für sie gut an. Aber die Freundinnen sind sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher das sie die Schüler unterrichten sollen. Doch das BVE-Handbuch genau fest wie eine Schule zu leiten ist. Twilight macht klar das sie eine große Verantwortung tragen und möchte das sie sich alle an diese Regeln halten. Was auch bedeutet das es im Unterricht keine Spaßkanonen geben wird, was Pinkie betrübt. Twilight erklärt das es zwar kein Kampf gegen das Böse ist aber eventuell das wichtigste das sie je getan haben. Ohne ihre Freunde kann Twilight die Schule nicht leiten. Auf die kann man aber zählen und sie sind dabei. Da schrillt die Glocke zur ersten Stunde. Pinkie freut sich ja schon auf die vielen neuen Ponys. Da fällt Twilight ein das sie vergessen hat zu erwähnen das es nicht nur Ponys sind. Und Tatsächlich sind unter den Schülern die Reinkommen ein Drache, ein Greif, ein Yak, ein Wechselpony und ein Hippogreif. Eine Schule für Jeden Es sind Schüler von überall hergekommen nur um auf die Schule der Freundschaft zu gehen. Twilight erzählt das Celestia ihr bei der Gewinnung der Schüler geholfen hat. Immerhin ist Freundschaft etwas das sie mit allen Lebewesen teilen wollen. Nun heißt Twilight als Schulleiterin die Schüler willkommen und erklärt das sie sich bei Vertrauenslehrerin Starlight anmelden sollen und ihre Stundenpläne bekommen, dann werden ihnen die Unterkünfte gezeigt. Als Twilight fertig ist will das Erdpony Sandbar sich etwas umsehen und stößt mit dem Greif Gallus zusammen. Doch das daraus folgende Gespräch wird je unterbrochen als Grampa Gruff nach Gallus ruft. Er erzählt Rainbow das er den ganzen Weg aus Greifenstein her geflogen ist, allein wegen Gallus. Dieser Erkennt Rainbow Dash, Gilda hat von ihr erzählt und wundert sich das sie Lehrerin ist. Er dachte ja sie wäre cooler. In diesem Moment trifft Prinz Rutherford aus Yakyakistan ein. Er stellt Pinkie Yona Yak vor, die hier zu Schule gehen soll. Sie freut sich auch schon auf die Schule und will von ihrer Heimat erzählen. Im Überschwung stolpert sie über ihre eigenen Zöpfe und demoliert fast die Halle. Weshalb es Applejack für besser hält sie erst mal herum zu führen. Da schleift Prinzessin Ember die Drachin Smolder rein. Die auf direkten Befehl von Ember zur Schule gehen soll. Als sie sich Spike anmelden möchte, stellt sich diesem jedoch die Frage wer Smolder ist. Den aus dem Nichts, steht da ein zweiter Drache. Der sich als das Wechselpony Ocellus entpuppt. Die von Thorax ermahnt wird in ihrer wahren Form zu bleiben, das gebietet die Höflichkeit. Thorax entschuldigt die Verwandlung damit das Ocellus etwas Schüchtern ist. Ganz im Gegensatz zum Hippogreif Silverstream, die ganz aus dem Häuschen ist das sich Ponys wohl auch verwandeln können. Bis Thorax und Fluttershy klar stellen das Wechselponys sich in Ponys verwandeln. Nun stößt ein ein andere Hippogreif dazu der sich als General Seaspray vorstellt. Er erklärt zu Königin Novos Marine zu gehören und begleitet deren Nichte, Silverstream. Die ist völlig begeistert von der Schule und stürmt davon um Yona kenne zu lernen. Twilight bedankt sich noch mal bei allen das sie die Eröffnung der Schule unterstützen und verkündet das sie bald den Freunde und Familien Tag feiern können. An dem man auch die Fortschritte der Schüler sehen kann. Nun kann die Schule beginn. Schulfrust Der Schulbetrieb wird aufgenommen und zunächst läuft es ganz gut. Doch dann besteht Twiligt auf die Strikte Einhaltung der BVE-Vorschriften. Aber diese Form Unterricht demotiviert sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrerinnen da sie zu theoretisch und eintönig ist. Twilight lässt sich jedoch nicht beirren auf das Buch zu beharren, den so wie es darin steht ist es richtig. Denkt sie zumindest. Der Streit In einer Pause sind Sandbar, Gallus, Smolder, Yona, Ocellus und Silverstream so gefrustet das es unter ihnen zu einem Streit kommt der fast in einer Schlägerei mündet. Würden nicht Rainbow, Applejack und Starlight in letzter Sekunde dazwischen gehen. Auf nachfrage was den los ist behauptet Gallus das es nur eine Diskussion über die Magie der Freundschaft. Applejack schickt die Schüler in die Klassen. Als sie unter sich sind kann es Applejack nicht fassen das die Schüler die was über Freundschaft lernen sollten sich streite. Für Starlight steht fest das es eindeutig nicht nach den Regeln läuft wie es Twilight geplant hat. Reinbow meint das es daran liegt das sie Schreckliche Lehrer sind. Wie dem auch sei wird die Schule so nicht funktionieren. Genau nach Vorschrift Am nächsten Tag gibt es vor Schulbeginn eine wilde Diskussion in Direktorin Twilights Büro darüber das es schrecklich läuft. Doch darüber macht sich Twilight keinen Sorgen den es ist schon Okay das es am Anfang etwas holpriger wurde als erwartet. Denn alle Schulen in Equestria befolgen die Regeln des BVE. Solange sie es auch tun wird alles gut. Was Starlight nicht davon abhält vorzuschlagen doch was neues zu versuchen. Dazu erklärt Twilight das der BVE heute Nachmittag zum Freunde und Familien Tag kommt und sehen soll das sie ihre Richtlinien befolgen. Dazu fragt Fluttershy ob sie es auch tun sollen wen diese Richtlinien gar nicht funktionieren. Dem entgegnet Twilight das sie sich mehr mühe geben müssen und dafür sogen das sie funktionieren. In diesem Moment schrillt die Glocke zum Schulbeginn. Gehirnpause Unterdessen fällt Sandbar, Ocellus, Yona,und Silverstream auf das Gallus und Smolder gar nicht zu ihrer Klasse gehen. Die zwei haben ernsthaft vor den Unterricht zu schwänzen. Was den Freunde und Familien Tag angeht so ist der ja erst nach dem Unterricht. Die zwei wollen ja auch nur eine „Gehirnpause“ machen wie Gallus es nennt. Was sich für die anderen wie eine Gute Idee anhört bei der sie mit machen wollen. Da kündigt sich Fluttershy an. Schnell verwandelt sich Ocellus in Rarity und macht Fluttershy weiß das sie mit den Schülern einen Ausflug zum nahen See macht. Tatsächlich nimmt Fluttershy es ihr ab und man kann ungestört zum See. Die Inspektion Wenig später unterhalten sich Starligh und Twilight. Da Starlight bedenken hat ob sich alle an die Regeln halten. Da macht sich Twilight aber keine Sorgen. In diesem Moment trifft Kanzler Neighsay durch ein magisches Portal ein und will mit der Inspektion beginnen. Zur selben zeit am See hat Gallus den anderen erzählt warum Greife Feuer speien wen sie wütend sind. Woraus Yona meint das Greife voll heißer Luft sind. Worüber man zur Frage kommt worin den Drachen gut sind. Natürlich Wettkämpfe, sofort fordert Smolder die anderen zu einem Rennen raus. In der Schule treffen Twilight und Starlight bei der Führung für Neighsay auf Rainbow die erzählt das ihre Schüler nicht da sind. Erst jetzt merkt sie das Neighsay da ist und heuchelt schnell das sie meinte die Schüler seien nicht da sonder in ihrem Loyalitätsunterricht und sie nur einen Stift holen wollte. Doch jetzt ist Neighsay neugierig auf ihren Loyalitätsunterricht. Das Rennen Während die Schüler ihr Rennen machen erklärt Twilight Neighsay, das sie hier an der Schule den Schülern einen Sinn für Loyalität anderen gegenüber vermitteln wollen. Man ermutigt sie zu großzügigen und freundlichen Taten. Was die guten Taten angeht kommen die Geflügelten Schüler auf die Idee Sandbar und Yona einen Runde zu tragen. Damit sie auch was von ihrer Aussicht haben. Twilight führt weiter aus das die Schüler lernen sollen Freude zu schätzen. Jetzt findet auch Yona Geschmack am Fliegen. Silverstream findet das Yona das seltsamste ist was sie je sah. Was Smolder dazu bringt Ocellus herauszufordern seltsamer zu sein als ein fliegendes Yak. Kein Problem. Wenig Später erzählt Twilight Neighsay das sie den Schülern beibringen in jeder Situation immer Ehrlich zu sein. Das findet Neighsay auch wichtig da fällt ihm Auf das sie scheinbar im Kreis laufen. Zu Twilights Glück wird es Zeit für den Freunde und Familien Tag am See wird. Wo sich alle Schüler und Lehrer versammelt haben. Freunde und Familie Tag Auf dem Freunde und Familien Tag verstehen sich alle prächtig und haben Spaß. Bis die Ausreißer zurück kommen. Den Ocellus hat immer noch die Gestalt eines riesigen Insektenmonsters. Da alle denken das die Schule angegriffen wird kommt es zu einer Panik in deren Zuge Ocellus einen der Schultürme umstößt. Zum Glück wird keiner verletzt. Als der Staub sich legt wird das ganze ausmaß des Schadens sichtbar. Neighsay's Urteil Kanzler Neighsay ist außer sich da er den Zwischenfall für einen Akt der Aggression gegen Ponys hält. Twilight versucht ihn ihn zu beruhigen und erklärt das einige ihrer Schüler wohl Unsinn im Kopf hatten. Nur kann es Neighsay nicht fassen das die Nicht-Ponys Schüler sind. Er dachte ja das Twilight die Schule eröffnen wollte um Equestria beschützen zu können. Um die Ponys vor gefährlichen Kreaturen zu bewahren die nicht ihr bestes im Sinn haben. Wobei er auf die Gäste von außerhalb zeigt. Twilight stellt Klar das ihre Schule allen beibringen soll als Freunde zusammen zu arbeiten. Allerdings hat Neighsay bedenken das die anderen Spezies das gelernte gegen die Ponys nutzen. Twilightmeint das Freundschaft nicht nur für Ponys gilt. Doch Neighsay findet das sie das sollte. Nun verscherzte es sich der Kanzler endgültig mit den Gästen, die nun wütend mit ihren Artgenossen abrücken. Lediglich Thorax hat Verständnis das nicht alle Ponys die Nicht-Ponys so sehen wie es die Mane 6 tun, was die Wechselponys schon gewohnt sind. Jetzt reicht es Twilight und sie droht Neighsay mit Prinzessin Celestia. Doch das Schreckt ihn nicht da die Schule nicht die BVE-Standarts erfüllt. Als Verstöße währen da Verantwortungslosigkeit, Schulschwänzer, Ponys in Gefahr, kurz die Schule ist eine Katastrophe. Die Neighsay darauf zurück führt das Twilights Ansprüche an die Schüler nicht hoch genug waren. Kraft seines Amtes und im Auftrag des BVE schließt Kanzler Neighsay die Schule der Freundschaft und versiegelt sie magisch. Galerie Trivia * Diese Episode schließt direkt an die Ereignisse von My Little Pony: Der Film an. *Das Wort „Akquise“. welches Twilight benutzt, stammt aus dem Lateinischen. Es bedeutet „erwerben“. Heutzutage benutzt man es als Bezeichnung für Maßnahmen zu Kundengewinnung. In diesem Fall hier kann man von Schülergewinnung sprechen. Navboxen en:School Daze - Part 1 Kategorie:Achte Staffel